


Impeccable Timing, General

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: After a mishap ends up with Kylo Ren and General Hux taken as prisoners under some clever captors Hux discovers something about life changing about himself.





	Impeccable Timing, General

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ficlet in May for a giveaway I ran on my tumblr for this prompt from Sitharmitage:  
> f'iclet + force sensitive hux (preferably being bad ass and saving ren; if possible at a later point kylo gets to save him too; maybe hux somehow gets overwhelmed by force and kylo hugs him into feeling better)'

Their shuttle wasn’t _supposed_ to be intercepted by some low life criminals on their way to Snoke. They weren’t _supposed_ to have been captured so easily. Ren was _supposed_ to have been able to defeat them with the flick of his hand – he was strong with, among other things, the force, an advantage unlike any other. However, as much as all of these things weren’t _supposed_ to happen they were still captured by these low lives and Ren’s strength seemed to be suspiciously lacking.

Hux looked up from his place on the floor. His hands were tied behind his back with a thick rope that cut into his wrists. He winced at the feeling. His head ached – he’d probably been knocked out. It certainly would explain why he was on the floor in the first place.

Across the room Ren was bound too, his hands tied to the rusted chair they’d clearly forced him onto. There was blood on his brow and in his hair, a nasty purple bruise mottled across his cheekbone. His hair was matted with sweat and he seemed to be shivering. His lightsaber was no-where to be found, likely taken by their captors ready to be destroyed or sold. Hux couldn’t feel his blaster in his pocket either.

Beside the chair sat a small mental cage with a strange yellow creature inside of it. It looked reptilian and occasionally made infuriating squeaking noises of distress. It bit at the cages bars, leaving sticky saliva smeared across the metal. It seemed to be radiating something, though  _what,_  Hux couldn’t tell. There was something telling him that he knew what that creature was, but the pounding in his head stopped him from thinking clearly, his vision hazy.

The room was quiet but for Ren’s laboured breathing. Their captors seemed to be absent for the moment.

“Ren,” Hux hissed, his voice barely above a whisper, “Are you alright?”  

Ren only groaned in response, his head held low. Worrying. Hux tugged at his restraints, feeling the rope bite into his skin. He grimaced.

The door to the room swung open with a crash, the door smacking violently against the wall. A man strode in dressed in ragged, filthy clothing. His hair was greasy and limp and his face was covered in grime. He was smirking cruelly, the gap in his teeth visible. He was holding a clearly heavy bag with him, and the mystery of its contents worried Hux. He dumped it on a table beside Ren’s seat and opened it up. Inside were several metal utensils Hux was familiar with – none of them good.  

“So,” the strange man started, “It appears as if we have the fabled Kylo Ren in our possession,” he said, his voice high and raspy. 

Ren made no response, his head still hanging low.

“Or should I say ‘Ben Solo’? You know, the Resistance would pay me a hefty sum for you; I know your mother must miss you.”

Ren looked up and spat, the action earning a punch in the teeth. He yelped, spitting out blood. Hux was itching to do something. Maybe a few months ago he would have been pleased to see Ren knocked around a little, but now, infuriating, it only made his chest ache. He shifted again, trying to free himself from the ropes ignoring the sharp pain as the robe rubbed him raw.

The action caught the attention of their captor. He swung to look at Hux.

“And you, the hated General of the First Order, would catch a splendid price too. Perhaps I could sell you as a pair?” the stranger mused, “Or perhaps they’d rather your head on a spike. I know I would.”

“Don’t touch him,” Ren growled, his voice quiet but forceful.

The stranger’s eyebrows shot up, “What was that?”

“Don’t. Touch. Him,” Ren repeated, “Or I’ll kill you.”

Their captor grabbed a fist full of Ren’s hair, dragging his head back, “I wouldn’t make threats if I were you,” he said, “Though I do have to thank you for showing me you care about him. Didn’t anyone tell you not to give your captors leverage?”

The man stalked over to kneel in from of Hux. His breath was terrible and he looked ever worse up close. Their captor reached out to touch Hux’s face, running a finger along his cheek. Hux sneered and recoiled.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you? No wonder he likes you so much,” The man looked up in thought, “And I don’t suppose you feel the same about him do you?”

“Fuck you,” Hux replied simply.

The man laughed, the sound piercing and cruel. “Oh you do! You’re both as foolish as each other.”

Their captor stalked back over to Ren. “Now, Ben—“

“That’s not my name,” Ren snapped. He was trembling with barely restrained rage. 

The captor swiftly smacked Ren’s face with the back of his hand for his interruption. “I will call you what I like. You seem to forget I am in power here – this,” The man gestured to the caged animal beside him, “Has rendered you useless. It’s a beautiful creature, don’t you think? Ysalamir, they call them. Wonderful for blocking irritating force powers like your own.”  

So that’s what the creature was. The name was familiar to Hux, he'd never seen one in person before but he’d read about them in an autobiography of Grand Admiral Thrawn. It certainly explained why Ren had not just simply chocked the man and left as he normally would.

“Now I’m sure the Resistance won’t mind you a little banged up, hmmm?” The man hummed, beginning to search through his bag of tools, “Damaged goods never hurt anyone, especially when they’re as valuable as you are.”

The man pulled out a sharp looking scalpel from the depths of the bag. He held the blade against Ren’s throat, pressing down threateningly until a trickle of blood ran from the small incision. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest, his vision beginning to blur. He felt so helpless; more helpless than he’d ever felt in his life. The man pulled back his fist and swung at Ren’s gut, striking him. Ren doubled over in pain, hissing. Hux’s mind began to cloud. All he could feel was the overwhelming urge to stop the man, to stop the pain Ren was feeling, to  _help,_ like a fire engulfing his entire being _._  He was being consumed and he gasped, feeling as though he was suffocating.   

All of a sudden the man stopped, frozen solid. The man gagged, making a wet choking sound.

“But – you can’t do that here!” He managed to choke out, collapsing to the ground, the scalpel clattering to the floor.

A smirk was on Ren’s features, his teeth reddened with blood. “That’s not me.”

The man continued to make a gargling sound, his breaths coming out in short and desperate gasps. His hand clawed at his throat, his nails biting into the skin and drawing blood, fighting valiantly against a hand that wasn't there. His face was deathly white.

And then he was still.

And Hux breathed again.

The fog over his mind cleared, an aching making itself very present in the fabrication of his bones. He felt woozy and spent, and though he’d lost blood (which was strange because he knew he hadn’t). He could quite stop the room from rocking to and fro.

Ren was suddenly in front of him, having freed himself from the restraints while Hux wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t sure how, but he wasn’t really sure of anything – maybe he’d freed himself with whatever he’d done to their captor. Maybe his force powers were back. But the ysalamir was still there.  He felt like he was in a dream. Nothing made sense.

“Hux.”

He felt a hand on his arm. Ren’s hand. Ren’s warm, familiar hand. He looked up. Ren was bleeding – cuts all over his face oozing. But he was smiling. Why was Ren smiling?

“What?” Hux slurred. He sounded drunk.

“Do you know what you just did?” Ren asked, his thumb running up and down his arm soothingly.

Hux took a glance at the body of their captor.

“I- I don’t remember anything – What happened?”

“You did that, Hux,” Ren said, beaming, “With the force.”

“The – What?” Hux said, “The force?”

“You’re force sensitive. Even if I hadn’t seen you use it, I would know. It’s all around you.” Ren said, his hands moving to Hux’s face, his thumb still moving back and forth.

“I. I don’t – I don’t understand,” Hux stuttered. His heart was pounding, and realised he was shaking. He also realised he couldn’t stop. He had the force. He could feel it now, as if it had been something that was part of him forever. Perhaps it had, but now something had unlocked it. He felt like he was going to burst, like he was full of  _something_ and if he didn’t get it out he’d explode.

“Ren,” Hux gasped, “Help.”

Ren’s eyebrows shot up and then he frowned, his face becoming deadly serious. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know – I don’t – There’s too much – I can feel it,” he stuttered in response, beginning feeling his eyes sting.

Ren moved closer, pulling Hux into his arms. Hux buried his face into Ren’s shoulder, breathing the familiar smell of him. He sighed. It was easier to deal with the feeling of  _too much_ when he was able to close his eyes and give in to the darkness, and when the only thing around him was Ren. He felt the pressure begin to alleviate, though the sensation was strange and new. Another force signature was interfering with his own, and while the feeling of the force signature was foreign, the warmth of it was familiar.

_Ren._

They stayed like that as Hux caught his breath, Ren simply allowing him to recentre himself. The room was deathly quiet and Hux distantly wondered if that one man had been their only captor. He doubted it, but he wasn't about to complain about the blessed silence of the moment. 

“But the ysalamir? Shouldn’t it have blocked me too?” Hux asked.

Ren hummed. “It seems they only intended to block me. We're far enough away from it here.”

Ren took Hux’s hands in his. He was beaming, a huge toothy grin plastered across his face. “Hux, do you know how powerful we’ll be together?”

Hux let himself smile at the thought.

_“Unstoppable.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr as stardestroyervigilance here


End file.
